


Getting high and getting wrecked

by KillerOfHope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Scott, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Touch me, Scott," Stiles ordered and pulled his best friend into an empty storage room. "I waited the entire fucking day and I sure as hell won't last until we get home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting high and getting wrecked

"Touch me, Scott," Stiles ordered and pulled his best friend into an empty storage room. "I waited the entire fucking day and I sure as hell won't last until we get home." 

Scott who was long used to Stiles antics, obeyed and dropped to his knees. When he looked up again, Stiles was opening his jeans and let them pool around his feet. Taking a deep breath Scott licked over the damp boxers with his tongue, inhaling Stiles scent deeply and immediately he forgot the worries that plagued him over the day.

Forgotten were all the instances today were he almost lost control. Stiles had always an calming effect of him. 

Like always Stiles ran through his hair first. Since his was so much shorter, he always liked that he could easily pull at Scott's. 

"I want you to rim me today, Scotty," Stiles told him and turned around, bracing himself against a table. Then he fisted Scott's hair again and pulled his best friend's head towards his ass. Softly he continued, "You'll let me fuck your face and you're going to use your tongue to get me off."

"Stiles...," Scott rasped. His nose is already so close to Stiles ass that he could see the little pucker. It winked at him, inviting Scott to touch it, lick it, to make it wet. "Can I...?" 

"You can open your pants if you want," Stiles allowed him.

Scott reached down to fumble with the button of his jeans yet he was distracted by the fact that Stiles tugged at his hair, signaling him to get to work. Above him Stiles shivered when Scott opened his mouth to lap at the whole. A throaty moan dared Scott to go further, dashing out with this tongue again to spread salvia over Stiles' entrance. 

A hiss escaped his best friend as Scott pressed deeper until he reached the warm flesh inside. The grip in his hair got tighter, yanking at Scott's head until his face was deep buried in Stiles ass. 

Stiles cranked his head. Having Scott kneeling behind him, lapping at his hole as if it was ice cream would make good masturbation material. Further looking down he spotted Scott's hand vanished in his jeans, casually stroking his own hard cock. 

"No. Don't touch yourself," Stiles warned the werewolf. Scott's whine made his own cock twitch but his resolve was firm. "No, you know yourself how you get after you come. Once isn't enough since you got your new wolfy powers."

Reluctant but obeying, Scott let go of his dick and wrapped his hands around Stiles knees instead and picked up the pace. Since rubbing himself against Stiles was out as well, he concentrated on getting his best friend off. Nostrils filled with Stiles scent, heavy with arousal, Scott tried to do better. Brushing his tongue over Stiles hole again and again, following the rhythm Stiles set by rocking into his face. 

Scott whimpered at the sweet pain of Stiles directing his movements. Sadly it was over far too soon. When riled up, it never took Stiles long to come. 

"Fuck yes," Stiles cursed and came with a suppressed moan but only let go of Scott's hair when he had rode out his orgasm. 

Eying his best friend Stiles said, grinning wide while cleaning himself, "That was good. Now get back up."

Scott groaned and wiped his mouth clean. His dick was still hard, straining against the boxers. When Stiles reached for his crotch, his heard started to pound wild against his chest. Yet Stiles only drew the jeans back up, tucking Scott's dick back in and closed the zipper. 

The pained moan that fell from Scott's lips, Stiles silenced by pressing a finger against his mouth. 

"Be good and I'll return the favor after practice," Stiles promised and vanished out of the door. Scott's moan, carrying lust and unfulfilled desire, was loud enough anyway to reach his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf Fic Ever. Tell me how it was and if I should write more? Because I'm far more open minded regarding pairs/kinks when it comes to Teen Wolf than I'm with SPN.


End file.
